The Marauders meet Harry!
by RandomIdeaQueen
Summary: The Marauders go on a time travel adventure but get a surprise in the future! Meanwhile, Harry's feeling betrayed by the order, and decides to control his own destiny. Dumbles, Ron, hermione and ministry bashing. Possible slash & creatures.
1. The Beginning

The Marauders meet Harry!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K Rowling has invented .

This Story is set after the fifth book, WARNING! Do not read this story if you haven't FINISHED the order of the phoenix!

Harry Potter was asleep. His glasses still on his face, not in his Pajamas and was as pale as a ghost, even though he was extremely sunburned. Since Harry had gotten back to Privet drive, the Dursleys had been worse than usual.

Harry had accidentally let Sirius's death slip. Now that the Dursleys knew that Harry's godfather was dead, they weren't afraid he would come and turn them into toads if Harry was mistreated. So basically, Harry was being treated like a slave.

He was expected to wake up at five in the morning, to tend to Aunt Petunia's garden. "So the neighbours won't see him". Then he was to come inside at 8.30 to start breakfast for everyone else except him. He was then allowed ONE piece of bread to eat, then he had to clean and vacuum the house. While getting Dudley anything he desired.

Harry was feeling extremely ill, but the Dursleys wouldn't listen. Not that he expected them to, of course. After doing chores till ten O'clock, Harry had come into his tiny room and passed out on his bed through illness and exhaustion.

James Potter was sleeping peacefully, the year was 1976. Suddenly he woke with a start, a sharp pain ringing in his head. He shook his head but the pain wouldn't go away. He had, had a strange dream about him having a son. But James, himself was ….. dead. He shuddered, the pain in his head was starting to go away, but it wouldn't be gone fully for at least a couple of hours. He tried to lay back down, but yelped as the pain prevented it.

Sirius Black woke with a start, he had thought he heard a yelp but he might have been imagining it. Suddenly he heard someone walking down the dormitory stairs, he waited until they reached the bottom, then he looked around the room. He could see Moony, Wormtail and Frank the other boy in their dorm sleeping soundly. But when he looked over at Prongs bed, the drapes were pulled back and he had disappeared.

Please Review the chapters will triple in size if I get three reviews!

This is just a taste of the story to see if like it so far, but don't worry it gets much more interesting that what it seems!

Thanks thundreds and housands

Ginnymaniac


	2. Trying to help

The Marauders meet Harry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….Sadly.

For anything else look in chapter one!

………..

Sirius decided Prongs had gone on a little night time marauder without him. So Sirius went to find him and tell him off…..for not taking him with him.

When Sirius got down the stairs, he was shocked to see his best friend in tears. He was sitting on one of the red and gold chairs in the common room, with his head in his hands. Another thing that shocked Sirius was that James was shuddering.

"James are you alright?" Sirius whispered as he lent down to James level. There was no response. "James…Prongs?" Sirius whispered again. That got some recognition…..a heart wrenched sob. "Come on Prongs, what happened?" said Sirius a little louder with concern in his voice. "It's me Sirius….Padfoot, you can tell me."

Sirius looked up at a sound coming from the girl's dormitories, it was Lily Evans. James' crush and the girl who said James was an arrogant wart. "Sirius, what are you doing?" "You're not supposed to be down here, its past curfew!" "I'll give you a deten…."

Lily had spotted James on the chair, with his head in his hands. "Sirius, what's wrong with him? If he's sick then take him to the hospital wing." "Lily….I don't know what's wrong with him!" "He won't answer to me, or do anything; this is how I found him!"

"Okay, we've got to get Professor McGonagall or someone he trusts." answered Lily after considering the situation for a while. "Good plan, you get McGonagall and I'll stay with him." replied Sirius. "I'll be as quick as I can!" said Lily as she ran out of the common room.

"She better hurry!" thought Sirius, as James started to shudder some more.

…….

Lily ran wildly down the corridors, not only because she was head girl and it was her duty. Although he might not know it, Lily really liked James Potter despite what she might say to him.

She came to a sudden stop outside Professor McGonagall's chambers, and gave a loud knock on her door. She waited tentatively for her to answer the knock.

"Yes, Miss Evans and why are you here so late, surely it could wait till morning!" screeched Professor McGonagall. Lily cowered a little and then answered, "Sorry, Professor but James Potter is having some sort of fit in the common room and won't answer us" Lily replied without taking a breath. "Lead the way Miss Evans."

……..

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Thanks to: The angel of freakiness for submitting my first review ever! smiles

And remember REVIEW!

Ginnymaniac


	3. The Friends for life

The Marauders meet Harry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the related characters 

……

As Professor McGonagall stepped into the common room, she saw James Potter sitting on a couch with his head in his hands. Crying. "This must be serious, because James Potter hardly **ever** cries" she thought. Then she saw Sirius Black next to him trying to calm him down, and then she knew something was really wrong.

James Potter and Sirius Black had been best friends, ever since their first days of Hogwarts. After the start of term feast, they decided it was a great idea **not **to go the common room. They decided to go and find Peeves, the Poltergeist.

James and Sirius were the first students ever, as far as she could remember. To make friends with Peeves, and to this very day he never ratted them out on their midnight strolls. They in return, gave him ideas to annoy Filch the caretaker. She had once heard Sirius say "It's a beautiful relationship."

If Sirius couldn't calm him down, something was seriously wrong with James Potter. "Mr. Potter if this is some sort of joke, stop right now or you'll be expelled!" she screeched at him. In return she got a groan and a very faint "My head…" "Mr. Black go and wake Mr. Lupin and tell him it's an emergency." Professor McGonagall told Sirius.

…...

"MOONY! UP NOW!" Sirius screamed into Remus's ear. "Damn you Padfoot, must I constantly be woken up like this!" he retaliated. "No it's an emergency, Prongs is crying and no one knows why!" "Even Lily can't get a response, he only groaned something about his head to McGonagall" "After she screeched in his ear loud enough, to make the roof fall in!"

Remus was shocked, if James wasn't answering Sirius he must be really sick. After thinking for a few more seconds, he ran down the stairs to help.

"Mr. Lupin, come and help Mr. Black carry him to the hospital wing." McGonagall told him. "But Professor, why don't we just levitate him?" Remus replied. "Because until we find out what's wrong with him, it's not safe to use magic on him just yet." she replied impatiently.

Remus and Sirius struggled with the weight of James, all the way to the hospital wing. They then knocked on the door, and waited. "Boys, what happened to you now!" "It's the middle of the night, what could of you possibly done to yourselves!" she babbled. "It's not us, it's James" they replied.

Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!

More coming soon, if I'm not to busy!

Ginnymaniac


	4. Doubts

The Marauders meet Harry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and related characters. 

"What has Mr Potter done **now**!" she said sounding exasperated. "Broken his leg, fractured his arm, quite frankly…" she stopped as she saw James being propped up by the two boys. "OH MY GOD! What happened to him!" she screeched at the two boys. They leaned back to avoid her. "I found him like this when I followed him to the common room." replied Sirius a little scared of Madam Pomfrey, the new nurse.

"Well, what are you waiting for bring him to a bed!" she yelled. Remus was slightly scared, the woman seemed to be overreacting a bit. He watched as she paced around the room muttering, he was extremely relieved when Albus Dumbledore their headmaster appeared in the fire. He obviously heard the commotion from his office. "Ah, Poppy what's wrong? I heard a little screaming match from my office, and thought I could be of assistance" he said with his eyes twinkling at them. Madam Pomfrey didn't answer.

"James had kind of a fit after a nightmare we think, sir" replied Remus compensating for Madam Pomfrey. "Then he fell unconscious, professor" Sirius finished for Remus. "Professor McGonagall said to take him here" he added quietly. "Very well, Mr Black and Mr Lupin you may return to your common rooms now." "I'm sure Mr Potter will be alright, and there's nothing more you can do now." "Yes, Professor" they replied a little unsure if he was right.

"I wonder what make him freak out like that?" Sirius said to Remus who was on his right. "We'll have to ask him when he wakes up, if he wants to and if he remembers." replied Remus sensibly. "I guess so, but it must have been pretty big if he wouldn't answer to us" he replied a little sad. "It must have been, Sirius don't worry he still likes us."

"Well, I'm going back to bed" said Remus to Sirius' back. "I'm getting tired cause of… you know what I mean." "Sure Moony, I'll be up in a minute." replied Sirius.

Did you like it? It was really short sorry, but I have writers block and that's all I could think of for now

REVIEW!

ginnymaniac


	5. Secrets

The Marauders meet Harry

The Marauders meet Harry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and stuff.

The text is not in the center in dedication to Olynara Sedai's review, by the way the text is in the center because I have always just written it like that.

James opened his eyes, the world slowly coming into focus. He looked around, "Hey this isn't my dormitory" he thought to himself. He groaned mentally, the hospital wing. He always seemed to end up here at least once a week. He inspected himself checking for injuries, with no prevail, just a headache. Why was he here?

Suddenly, it all came flowing back to him. "Ahhhhh, I'm such an idiot!" he thought. "Why did I let it get to me like that? Sirius probably thinks I hate him now because I wouldn't answer him." He mentally cursed himself. Nevertheless, deep down he knew why it got to him so badly. It was because it seemed, it seemed just so...real.

Just as he went to think some more about it, his friends Sirius and Remus walked in the door. "Prongs, your awake!" said Sirius excitedly. "Glad to see your feeling better." said Remus quietly the less boisterous of the pair. "Hi you guys, sorry about last night I don't know what got into me" he replied to the pair. "That's ok mate, if you want to talk about it we'll be here." Remus replied cautiously. "Oh Moony, stop being such a sap. If he wants to talk about it, he will just tell us. It's his way, isn't it Prongs." James just grinned in reply.

"So, Prongs are you going to classes today?" said Remus conversationally. "Yeah, sur..." he tried to reply. "Oh no your not, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you!" Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "But..." said James, not particularly wanting to see the headmaster. "No buts, he said you must come as soon as you're up!" James groaned. "Well we'll see you later on then James." Remus replied as they were shooed out the door.

James stood outside the stone gargoyle, which was the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He stood there because he was putting it off; he knew exactly what he was there for. Dumbledore wanted to know about last night, and James didn't want to tell him. So James wasn't going to, anyway he didn't have to if he didn't want to.

"Lemon Drops" he said determinedly to the gargoyle. "Hello, professor you wanted to see me?" he said innocently to the headmaster, who was sitting in his chair. "Ah James sit down, Lemon Drop?" he replied cheerfully. "No, thanks professor" he declined politely. "I want to talk about your behavior last night." the headmaster said with his eyes twinkling at him. "What do you want to know?" James replied straight away to the headmaster. "I was thinking did you have a dream that caused you to behave that way?" he said looking into James eyes.

"Yes, Professor I did." he replied shortly. "That dream, what was it about?" the headmaster said trying to get to the point. "That's disclosed information, I'd rather not tell. Oh and Professor Legilimency is illegal, without permission of course." he replied feeling the barriers of his mind being pushed.

"What if I told you, you will be expelled if you don't tell me." he replied menacingly. "I'd tell you blackmail is illegal too" he replied mischievously. "Very well Mr. Potter, if you change your mind I'll be in my office" he replied defeated. "Bye Professor' James replied with victory in his voice.

James walked out of the office happy as can be. He had just beaten the greatest wizard of all time, in a mind match. He went off to find his friends in the common room.

Did you like it? It's my longest chapter yet! I need at least THREE more REVIEWS until I upload the next chapter.

Thankies and coolies to my latest reviewers, you know who you are!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Kind Regards

Random Idea Queen


	6. Realizations

A/N: I'M BACK!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or affiliates.

Hi you guys, sorry I left you in the dark for so long, but I'm not abandoning this story. It will be a slow start, and I'm going to need plot advise to continue in the future. Now that my busy year is finally letting up, I have decided to restart this story. I have been in China and then Vietnam, getting foreign illnesses in both places, and in between a severe penicillin allergy reaction and pneumonia. Illness enough for a while...

My Ideas for this story have changed in a totally new direction, so there may be slash and others bashing. Read summary, sorry if this has spoiled it for anyone, but I have grown with new experiences, so must my writing.

Any way, Hope you enjoy the chapter, and continue to read. This will be a short sneak peak, and the rest will come, I promise.

Random Idea Queen

ChapterStart

He was tired, just _so _tired.

He knew he shouldn't be putting up with this, Harry Potter, boy wonder, _The Chosen one_, beaten up and abused by his muggle relatives.

Betrayed by his _friends and mentors, _he should be putting up a fight, showing them exactly how they had hurt him; by screaming, shouting and being brash; everything a true Gryffindor should do.

But then he'd be exactly how they wanted him to be, from the very start, trained to chose their side, believe what they believe in, never being allowed a choice.

Well, that would end now.

He was allowed a choice, and he'd just made it.

Not for the _greater good. _

No.

Definitly not for the greater good.

People would be hurt by this decision; People he'd once considered his friends.

Once.

Then, he gathered up all his anger, directed it, and disappeared in a clear flash of light.

Only a small trace of his magical signature left behind.

Hope you enjoyed. Let me know, should I continue? Plot ideas are also appreciated, 5 reviews until I consider next chapter. Just to know people are actually reading this. No flames about slash please also.

Random Idea Queen


End file.
